Booth's a Girl Theory
by leavin-the-dark-side
Summary: This story takes place sometime after "The Headless Witch in the Woods". It's based off of the conversation Booth and Brennan had in the car in that episode. So yes minor spoilers. B&B of course! :D rated T just to be safe.


**Hey! Okay this is my first story. There are minor spoilers for "The Headless Witch in the Woods", but unless you've seen it you probably wouldn't notice.**

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Bones. but I do own this story just not what it's based off of. If that even makes sense.  
**

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

"You know, Bones, this is just one of those things that doesn't _go_ both ways." Booth said looking a little uncomfortable.

"What? Why not?" Brennan protested. "If thinking of us as two 'guys' makes you feel more comfortable with the fact that we are a man and a woman who happen to spend a lot of time together then why can't I think of us as two women?"

Booth and Brennan were on their way to another therapy session with Dr. Sweets as they were engaging in one of their infamous disagreements.

"Because I told you before that I'd prefer not to be a woman."

"But it's only in my mind."

"It just doesn't work that way."

"Because you want to control the way I think now too." Brennan said mostly to herself but loud enough that Booth caught it.

He shot her a look and asked, "Why did you even bring this back up again?"

"Well, Booth, as I recall you asked me to 'drop it for now'. She quoted. The keyword being now meaning we could pick it up again later." She turned her head to watch the scenery scrolling by outside of her window.

He sighed. He couldn't remember what he'd said, but she was probably right.

"Well can we drop it again?" He looked at her and waited for an answer. She made eye contact.

"Fine." She turned her attention back to the window, as Booth turned his attention back to the road while adjusting his hands from the death grip that he'd had on the steering wheel. He hadn't realized how tense his body had become during the course of the conversation.

_I can't let her get to me like that._

They traveled the rest of the way in silence.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

They sat in their usual spot in Sweets' waiting room and Brennan broke the silence.

"Okay, so why do _you_ have such a hard time seeing _my_ reasoning?" She had the most innocent look on her face and was clearly unaware of the affect this conversation was having on her partner.

"Booones." Booth moaned.

"What? You said to 'drop it again' meaning that we should drop it the same way we did last time, which was 'for now'. And I thought that since it's later…"

"No Bones. No." He picked up a magazine and leaned back against the couch flipping through the pages rather hastily.

She stared at him for a moment. "Well you are certainly not helping your case by getting all emotional like that." She selected a magazine as well and began flipping through the pages. Booth closed his magazine saving his spot with his thumbs and looked at her.

"I'm not emotional. I'm just annoyed." He said with a grimace before reopening his magazine.

"You're the one who brought up the analogy in the first place." He didn't look up so she continued. "And if it makes you feel better a lot of men get overly emotional," now she had his attention. He had closed his magazine the same way he had before. "Especially when the emotion they're expressing is anger." He opened his mouth to say something, but she added "Although its more common in females." She smiled to herself as she turned back to her magazine. She knew it was the fact that she was basically calling him a woman that made him angry. She was only provoking him now.

Now he gave up on saving his place in the magazine. He closed it, stood up, and threw it down on the table in front of him. He stood there giving her a look that would cause a child to hide in a corner and cry.

She didn't pay him any attention. Just as he pointed a finger at her and began to say something Dr. Sweets came out of his office. He stared at fuming Booth and a preoccupied Brennan and they stared back.

"Uh… I'm ready for you now." He watched them as they made their way into his office. Booth's hand was not in its usual place, on Brennan's lower back, but instead he was keeping his distance and giving her a death glare. He continued to stare at her from his seat next to her. And as far as Sweets could see, Brennan's demeanor was content, maybe even happy. After he had sat down at his desk and taken this all into account he spoke.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Booth answered first turning away from Brennan and facing Sweets. "Bones thinks of me as a woman." Sweets had confused look on his face having not been privy to any of their previous conversations. Brennan tried to explain.

"Well he thinks of us as just being two guys, so why can't I be allowed to think we're like two women."

Before Sweets got a chance to speak Booth answered her question. "Well, first off, I'm not a woman. Second: When I said we were like two guys I meant that when two guys are together they hang out. See? Like us." He gestured a hand between them. Brennan and Sweets continued to listen. "But when two women are together they do things like have pillow fights in their underwear." Booth sat back and turned to Sweets with a look of accomplishment obviously satisfied with the answer he'd given. They were both looking at Sweets now who just looked amused.

"What's so funny?" Booth asked.

This time Brennan answered Booth's question. "What's funny is that you can't see how woman-like you are."

Booth stood up. "I do not act like a woman and you're purposely trying to irritate me." He said while pointing a finger at her.

"I am not!" she objected.

"But you're letting her get to you Agent Booth." Sweets interjected.

They paid no attention to Sweets' comment. Brennan swatted Booth's pointed finger away from her and stood up also. "All I'm trying to say is that you're displaying more of a female--"

Booth had had his ego attacked enough for one day; and before she could finish her sentence Booth took a step forward, grabbed both sides of her face and slammed his mouth onto hers. Brennan tried to pull away after what was happening finally caught up to her, but Booth was too quick for her moving one of his hands to the small of her back and keeping her in place.

Sweets' mouth fell open in disbelief. He never thought he'd live to see the day. (Or anyone else for that matter.)

Brennan had since closed her eyes and was grasping Booth's upper arms as he continued with his not-so-gentle kiss on her open mouth. He was exploring her with such intensity and passion, showing no sign of letting up.

She let out a small whimper that he was not meant to hear, as his tongue found hers, but he took this as a sign of encouragement and as a result the kiss picked up a little more steam. He then felt her legs buckle slightly, so he tightened his grip on her as his other hand threaded through her hair.

Dr. Sweets began to feel a little uncomfortable, not expecting the kiss to last this long or have this much tongue, so he focused on a spot on the ground. He decided he would break them up in a few seconds, but there was no need. He looked up as he heard the suction break only to see the pair struggling to catch their breath. Booth let go of her and she stared at him with expecting eyes, waiting for an explanation. He looked at her for a moment, taking in her surprise and the fact that she didn't hit him with satisfaction.

Sweets watched this transaction as he too was waiting for an explanation.

"Two reasons." Booth said. "One: To obliterate your 'Booth's a girl' theory. Because I'm sure that's not something you've experienced with a woman. Two: To get you to _shut up_. I mean geez Bones! I was really starting to get a headache… and more than usual." He added with a smile. Then he sat back down looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

Sweets laughed and Brennan rolled her eyes and punched Booth in the arm as she sat down.

"Ow!" Booth rubbed his arm and scooted his chair a little from Brennan.

"Okay. Let's get started." Sweets said.

_This is going to be an interesting session_ was the thought on everyone's mind.

END

**Okay so that was my first and probably only story. I've got school coming up and I have a feeling it's not going to be a piece of cake. Please review. Constructive criticism is very welcomed. I hope you enjoyed it! : **


End file.
